The field of the present invention is speed control for vehicles.
Three wheeled motor vehicles which are used primarily for off-road use have been equipped with reverse movement capabilities for various purposes, e.g. to change direction when an obstacle appears ahead. Such vehicles generally employ a handlebar steering system with an accelerator grip located on the handlebar. In situations when reverse is to be employed, an operator will often look back while operating in reverse. As riders are generally less familiar with reverse operation, controlling the vehicle using the handlebar steering and the accelerator grip while looking back can be difficult.
One difficulty in reverse operation is accurate speed control. Because a broad power range is necessary for forward operation, excessive power is available for reverse operation. Consequently, an operator may find throttle control through the narrow range necessary for reverse operation relatively difficult.